Star War: The Force Awakens (Star Wars AU Series: Sequel Trilogy)
by Moritaka1900
Summary: It has been 30 years since the Empire's defeat at Endor. A faction called THE FIRST ORDER rises from the ashes from the Empire and seeks to destroy the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker. The Resistance sends out a Commando Squad to look for a map that leads to their missing General! Along the way, they come across a Force sensitive being who is waiting for her lost family to return...


**LucasFilms ltd.**

" _ **Report?! What's the status?!"**_

" _ **They are coming from every direction! We need more fire support!"**_

" _ **Mag, lead your squad around them. We'll circle those scums"**_

" _ **Where's our reinforcements?!"**_

 **A long time ago in galaxy far, far, away**

 **INSERT: Star Wars The Force Awakens OST: Main Title and the Attack on the Jakku Village**

 **STAR**

 **WARS**

 **THE FORCE AWAKENS**

 **It has been 30 years since the Empire's defeat at Endor. A faction called THE FIRST ORDER rises from the ashes from the Empire and seeks to destroy the last Jedi, Luke Skywalker. General Leia Organa leads the RESISTANCE once again full of Jango Fett clones serving the New Republic. Desperate to find her brother, she sends out her most talented and trusted pilot and a Commando squad to retrieve a map that leads to the missing Jedi! With the First Order quickly following, they have no time to lose!**

 **Part 1**

 **Jakku Space**

A large star destroyer goes underneath the Jakku moon and out of the destroyer, three transports were sent down to the dessert ridden planet. Those transports carried new stormtroopers with new armour and helmet as well as new blaster rifles. As the transports head toward a village, a lone droid sees them. The droid quickly turn around and heads back towards its master.

 **Jakku Village**

Inside the tent were six men. Four wore Phase III Commando armour where their armour was a hybrid of Phase I and II. Their helmets were a hybrid of Phase I and II as well just like Captain Rex's helmet during the Clone Wars. One man was wearing a brown coloured jacket with red lines on it. The four commandos were the original commandos in the Clone Wars, having also extracted their biochip and fought against the Empire. They were old in terms of age but their body remained young as a side effect of having the anti-aging serum that was developed in the final year of the Clone Wars for the clone rebellion against the Empire. The four commandos was famously known as Delta Squad. The man in the jacket was their best and brightest pilot in the Resistance, Poe Dameron. The leading clone commando named Boss was sitting next to Poe as they conversed with an old man.

"This will begin to make things right. I've travelled far, and seen too much, to ignore the despair in the galaxy. Without the Jedi, there can be no balance in the Force." Said the old man named Lor San Tekka.

Boss took the piece and looked at it. After pocketing the piece in his pack, he turned to his informant.

"With this, we can locate General Skywalker now. The General will be pleased to see this."

"The General. To me, she is royalty." Replied Tekka as he smiled.

Poe chuckled, "Well, she certainly is that."

All of a sudden, BB-8 pops into the tent and sends out a series of bleeps and beeps to signal that the enemy is approaching.

Boss then, rushed out and brought out his binoculars. He saw three transports approaching and cursed.

"The First Order. We need to move now! Poe, get the LAAT/I ready!" ordered Boss as he put carried his DC-17m mark III rifle. The weapon still retained its iconic shape but can generate ten time more powerful shots than its predecessor did in the Clone Wars. Delta squad got inside the LAAT/I. The LAAT/I had been heavily modified since it had been in service through two wars. The new version of the famous transport ship had hyperdrive engine and more powerful thrusters. It had an extra two turrets in the front and the body is larger thus providing more spaces for supplies and soldiers. There was a small space for droid to slip into to repair the systems and various other parts of the ship. This ship, however, was built for special operations. A number of LAAT/Is have been modified for commando squads for their various espionage and recon missions.

The squad managed to get in and BB-8 slipped into his space while Poe was in the pilot cockpit, starting the engines. However, two First Order stormtroopers saw the ship and fired upon the engines. Realising they were taking fire, the squad got out and fired their lasers on the two enemy soldiers. Poe got out and inspected the engines. It was busted and they did not have the time to repair it.

"Boss, you and your squad should go! Take BB-8 with you! I will take care of them" said Poe as he readied his Blastech EL-16 rifle.

"No! We stick together!" said Boss as he commanded his squad to look out for enemy soldiers behind them.

"Boss, I am in command of this operation. You go now! Take care of BB-8!" ordered Poe as he ran.

Boss cursed and said, "Fixer, Scorch, Sev…let's go!"

The squad nodded and ran. BB-8 hesitated for a bit and followed the squad. Not long after they ran from the village, a loud explosion was heard. The squad turned around and saw that their transport was destroyed.

"We are isolated now. We must stick together if we are to have a chance at surviving this. Let's move out." Commanded Boss as he walked with his rifle.

BB-8 whined mournfully and looked up at Fixer. Fixer nodded at the droid and walked alongside it. The squad now had to find a working ship and fast if they are to have a chance of evading the notorious First Order.

 **End of Part 1**

 **AN: This is the first chapter of The Force Awakens AU. Now, a quick insight to this AU universe. The New Republic wanted to abolish the Clone Army but Leia objected to this. Instead, she combined the Rebel Alliance and the Clone Rebellion together. Out of this, came the Resistance. The New Republic accepted this but still continued to support the Resistance while Kuat Driveyards provided new Venator models which will be introduced later. New weapons and walkers will also be introduced later in this story.**

 **I thought I would like to get started on the Force Awakens as I love the new film and before I forget everything, I wanted to create the story. Sorry that this was written before the Empire Strikes Back but no fear! The Empire Strike Back will still happen if the poll votes for continuing the Original Trilogy and as a bonus story for the AU series should option one be chosen, will be the Battle of Jakku.**

 **Also if anyone would like to contribute OCs clones or any other OC for that matter, please do! Put them in your review and I will look at how to integrate them into the AU series. If there is any special requests, please don't hesitate to put them in your reviews or you can PM me about it.**

 **Once again, many thanks for your support and good night!**

 **Moritaka1900**


End file.
